Summary This is the first core in a Centers of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence (CCNE) application "Emory-GA Tech Nanotechnology Center for Personalized and Predictive Oncology." It has three main functions: (1) to provide services in nanomaterials synthesis, structural and compositional characterization, and nanofabrication;(2) to develop new and advanced nanomaterials for use and validation in the CCNE;and (3) to prepare well-characterized and purified nanomaterials such as quantum dots and self-assembled nanostructures for use by the CCNE projects as well as for sharing with other CCNE centers and within the broader scientific community. This Core will leverage the existing nanotechnology facilities at Georgia Tech, such as the Center for Nanostructure Characterization &Fabrication (directed by Z. Wang) and the Microelectronics Research Center (directed by CCNE members Drs. Meindl and Martin).